


Please Stay, I'm Sorry

by WuHanwoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, HYUNSUNG, Hurt Han Jisung | Han, Hyunsung - Pre-Debut, other members are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: Pre-debut Hyunsung fighting like no tomorrow. Then one day, Jisung takes a nasty fall at home and Hyunjin is the only one home.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	Please Stay, I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim : So~ i decided to write a hyunsung oneshot out of nowhere cause i got an idea out of nowhere

A day in the dorm started like every other day, with the sounds of Hyunjin and Jisung arguing their heads off filling the dorm. Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin had gone out for their individual vocal training at the company, while Minho and Felix had gone for their individual dance training. It was a day off for Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jisung. The four were not planning to head to the company on their day off. Chan and Changbin were about to head out when Hyunjin and Jisung had started fighting in their own room with Jisung gripping Hyunjin by the collar of his shirt, causing the two older ones to walk in and pull them apart.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Chan sighed, effectively holding Jisung back.

"He started it!" Hyunjin shouted and Jisung tries to break free of Chan's arms only to give up and use his voice instead.

"All i did was tell you that you could rap better!" Jisung shouted back, rage flowing out from his words.

"That's an insult!" Hyunjin hissed.

"So what did you say?" Changbin asked, question directed at Hyunjin.

"He said if i used my time practicing my dance instead of my rap, i wouldn't mess up in practice so much!" Jisung shouted, unable to hold in his anger.

Chan and Changbin looked at each other and both sighed.

"My lifespan would surely be longer if you guys don't fight so much." Changbin shakes his head.  
"I agree. And about the argument..." Chan starts, attracting the attention of the other three "I'm sorry to say but i agree with what Hyunjin says, Jisung ah. And what you said to him wasn't very nice. So i hope you could apologize to him."

Jisung stopped squirming. He was outraged. Out of everyone, he expected Chan to have understood his words. All he said and meant was Hyunjin could rap better, and that he has space to improve. Having space to improve was the first thing you needed to realize for one to become better. He was just telling Hyunjin a honest advice so he could become better. However, Hyunjin misunderstood his words and started a fight, and now even Chan had misunderstood him. He was filled with many emotions. Anger had been the main one, now replaced with sadness and disappointment. But he knew this conversation wouldn't end if he didn't apologize, so he did.

"I'm...sorry...for saying that to you...Hyunjin..." Jisung apologizes, his emotions disguised into guilt. But the only guilt he felt was toward himself, for believing Chan could understand him.

"Alright. Now that you guys have stopped fighting, Changbin and i are going to the convenient store to get stuff. Do you guys want anything?" Chan asks.

"No. Nothing." Jisung shrugs and walks out of the room, looking at his phone. Changbin sighs and follows him not long after. Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at that sight, wondering if Jisung was pissed because he was made to apologize. 

"I want the popcorn snack we had the other day." Hyunjin smiles and Chan takes a note of it.

 **~Changbin POV~  
**The moment Chan hyung agreed to Hyunjin's words, i was shocked. I knew what Jisung meant by his words, he didn't mean for it to be an insult. To make things worse, even Chan hyung had misunderstood him. I was surprised that Jisung just apologized without a fight, but seeing him walk out told me something else. Jisung was hurt and disappointed. I follow him out not long after, finding him in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with a cup of water in his hand. 

"Hi hyung..." Jisung says softly as he realizes my presence. I walk over, leaning right beside him.

"Hey, it's okay. I know what you meant by what you said. Chan hyung is kind of dense these days, don't mind him." Jisung finishes his water after i finish my sentence. He washes the cup and leans back on the wall.

"I...know. I just felt like..." Jisung stops mid sentence and looks down.

"Like?"

"Like...why did i bother to explain...if even he won't believe in me..." Jisung swallows hard and i can see tears gathering around his eyes. I pull him into a hug and rubs his back. He had taken a harder hit to his emotions than i thought.

"It's okay, Jisung. I believe in you. I'll talk to Chan hyung later and make sure he feel more miserable than you." i hug him tight. We pull away from each other and i clean off his tear tracks. 

"You should go now, hyung. He's going to question if you take too long." i nodded and left, not without shuffling Jisung's hair.

**~End of POV~**

Chan and Changbin heads out the house, leaving the two younger members alone with each other in the dorm. Hyunjin stays in their room and does his school work, while Jisung starts to write some lyrics down on his notepad in the living room. Silence fills the dorm until Hyunjin finished his work and heads to the kitchen to drink a cup of water. He passes the living room, seeing Jisung scribbling down words like no end. Jisung seemed to pay no attention to the world outside his notepad, and Hyunjin takes the chance to slip into the kitchen without starting a new argument. 

Hyunjin fills up his cup to the brim and heads out the kitchen to return to their room with it. He lifts it up to drink from it only to spill some on the floor before he exits the kitchen. He sighs and walks back to find a cloth to wipe the mess. He gives up and leans on the kitchen wall to drink his water. 

"It wasn't meant to be an insult..." Jisung mutters, stunning Hyunjin who hadn't realized his presence until he talked.

"What? Then..."

"I meant it as a fact... Space to improve is gold for people who want to become better... I know you can be better... That's why i said it... " Jisung leaves Hyunjin speechless. Hyunjin realizes that he was the one that created an argument from an advice.

"Jisung, i-" Hyunjin tries to apologize but Jisung cuts him off with his muttering.

"But i agree with what you said... I've been pulling you guys back during practice cause i'm not good enough... I'll try to improve by this week... " Jisung turns around "That's all i wanted to say..." and he heads out.

Hyunjin felt horrible. He had fought with Jisung for a long time and their relationship was anything but good. He hadn't expected for Jisung to give him an advice. He felt bad that he didn't understand it. It might have been the first step to fixing their relationship. He sighs and gulps down the remaining water. As the last drop enters his mouth, Hyunjin hears a loud thud and felt the vibration on the floor. Then he remembers, Jisung leaving the kitchen, and the puddle on the floor he hadn't cleaned up yet. He turns his head, afraid to see what he feared had happened. His eyes was met with Jisung's body laying on the floor, not moving. Hyunjin tosses his cup into the sink and runs over to Jisung's side. 

"Jisung?" he panics and lays Jisung on his back. Jisung groans softly and opens his eyes slowly.

"Jisung, you okay?" Hyunjin holds the back of Jisung's neck, not wanting the slightly younger to turn his head. 

"I...can't hear you...my ears are...ringing..." Hyunjin realizes at that moment that Jisung might have hit his head pretty hard. The younger was out of it and dazed. Hyunjin pulls out his phone with his free hand and calls Changbin's number on speaker, dropping it onto the floor to focus on Jisung. Hyunjin realizes the Jisung's eyes were starting to close. Panicking, Hyunjin pats on Jisung's chest to help him stay awake.

"Please stay...i'm sorry..." Hyunjin's tears escapes his eyes as Changbin picks up his call.

"Hyunjin? What's up? We're almost home-"

"Hurry hyung!" Hyunjin cries harder into the phone on the floor "Jisung...he-" Hyunjin doesn't end his sentence but instead cries harder and pats on Jisung again in case he falls asleep. He hears Changbin's pants and an elevator sound. It sounded again and he hears the door opening in seconds. Chan and Changbin runs in and flung their items onto the counter. 

"I'll get the van." Chan runs into the room and sprints out the front door with the keys in his hand.

Changbin asks Hyunjin to help lift Jisung's legs since he's going to be the one holding his neck in place along with his upper body, and Hyunjin complies. They count to 3 and lifts Jisung up in one go. They leave the dorm, taking note of how the puddle on the floor had been soaked up by Jisung's shirt, removing the slipping hazard from the floor. They exit the building and get into the van that Chan was waiting in right in front of their apartment. They get to the A&E within 10 minutes of Hyunjin panicking every time he sees Jisung close his eyes and Changbin tapping him and talking to him even though he can barely hear anything.

The three sat in the waiting room, awaiting results. Hyunjin cried into his hands and refused to talk. Changbin rubs Hyunjin's back and comforts him. Chan just sat across the room from them and looked confused.

"He was sad that you didn't understand him, hyung." Changbin's voice deepened, the other two could tell he was a little mad.

"Didn't understand what-" Chan tries to ask but Changbin cuts him off.

"He meant what he said as an advice, not an insult. He believed in you, that you could understand his words. But all you did was misunderstand and make him apologize."

"I-"

"You know what he said." Changbin growled, face twisting in anger "He said why did he even bother to explain if even you wont believe in him. Even you. You better apologize to him once we get to see him or i'm going to make your life miserable." Hyunjin changes from crying to sniffling and looks up at Chan.

"I have to apologize to him too. He cut off every apology i tried to say before all that happened." Changbin pats Hyunjin's back and whispers comforting words while smiling. As he finishes, he turns to glare at Chan while folding his arms. Chan nods in defeat. He had blamed the younger without thinking much and hurt his feelings along with his trust.

It took at least an hour before the nurse came out to ask for them to go into the doctor's office to go through Jisung's diagnosing results. The doctor explained that Jisung suffered a moderate concussion and has to rest at least one week to two. He explained further that Jisung didn't have any internal bleeding or injuries other than the concussion. They leave the doctor's office to the pharmacy to pick up the painkillers and a ice gel pack. After they got everything (which Chan was made to hold by a much angry Changbin), they went to the room which was down the hallway to pick Jisung up from one of the temporary beds. Jisung laid there still as a wall, just his eyes scanning his peripheral vision for them. Jisung relaxed once Changbin stood beside his bed and smiled. A nurse helped to wheel Jisung down to the carpark to transfer him into Chan's van. They reach the dorm within minutes and they get Jisung back into the dorm and onto his bed.

Chan places the ice gel pack into the freezer and walks to Jisung's side. No one other than Jisung was in the room. Hyunjin had gone to check the kitchen floor for any other spillage and Changbin had gone to keep the snacks. Chan sits down beside Jisung and rubs his chest slowly. Jisung avoids eye contact with Chan and stares at the bottom of his own bed.

"I'm sorry, Jisung. It was my fault for not understanding. It didn't think much of it and i hurt you. It's okay if you don't forgive me. I'm just sorry..." Chan apologizes and Jisung sighs, finally looking at Chan in his peripheral vision, careful not to unnecessarily turn his head.

"It's okay, hyung... Thanks to that, i wrote a nice pile of lyrics for a new song. A solo song. My song." Jisung laughed lightly.

"I guess i'm composing the song for our kid genius. Oh what would i do without you." Chan laughs. 

"Suffer. You'd suffer. Changbin hyung won't let you live in peace."

"He sure won't. He's still mad now." Chan whines and Jisung laughs.

Chan leaves the room to let Jisung rest and returns to his room. He enters the room to see Changbin who was done with the keeping, now arms crossed, sitting on Chan's bed. Chan sits down on Minho's bed and awaits another scolding, but all Changbin does is drop his arms to his side and laid down on his bed. 

"I'm not going to give you another earful. Sorry i got mad, but Jisung's feelings are not one to be messed without thought. I'm going to sleep for now. Wake me up before dinner." Changbin says and Chan hummed in response.

In the other room, Hyunjin had gone in to apologize to Jisung who forgave him in seconds. Jisung shares his faint memory of Hyunjin trying to keep him awake and him crying. Hyunjin admits the puddle was made because of him spilling water and apologizes for it. 

"Maybe it was a good thing that you spilled it." Jisung says, causing Hyunjin confusion "Because we mended our relationship with one accident."

"I would rather it didn't happen and we settled it ourselves. I don't want you to get hurt. It hurts me to see you like this." they smile at each other and Hyunjin pulled a chair to sit on it and watched Jisung until he dozed off himself.

Chaos ensued when the other members returned from the company and saw Hyunjin sleeping, head resting beside Jisung (who was also asleep) whose neck was surrounded by pillows to stabilize it. Jeongin screamed at the sight of Hyunjin being so close to Jisung, which attracted the company of the others. Before they crowd the room and wake the two, Chan and a half-asleep Changbin sprints over to pull them back, gathering them in the living room explaining the situation. The members were in awe at the way the two had mended their relationship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A day in the dorm started like every other day, the sounds of Hyunjin and Jisung's laughter filling the dorm.


End file.
